M4A1
The M4A1 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile), Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, the M4A1 is introduced in "Blackout" as the SOPMOD variant, supporting a Red Dot Sight, an AN/PEQ-2A laser module, a silencer and an M203. During the campaign, the regular M4A1 is always equipped with a foregrip and a Tasco red dot sight, while the Grenadier variant is fitted with its grenade launcher and a Holographic Sight, though the Holographic Sight is not available for multiplayer. All variants are equipped with the AN/PEQ-2A. The Special Air Service uses the M4A1 SOPMOD in the missions "Blackout," "Safehouse," "Ultimatum," "All In," and "No Fighting In The War Room." Force Recon Marines use the M4A1 Grenadier in "The Bog," "War Pig," and "Shock & Awe." Captain Price always wields a suppressed M4A1 except in his flashback missions. The M4A1 SOPMOD with iron sights that is found in "Ultimatum" (via "give all") has the correct pickup icon for the default M4 Carbine SOPMOD. Like the G36C, the M4 Carbine is not available without a Red Dot Sight in single player, unless the player spawns a different version via the console in "Ultimatum", "All In", or "No Fighting In The War Room". Multiplayer The M4A1 can be modified with an M203, Red Dot Sight, suppressor, or ACOG Scope after having completed the respective marksman challenges. The M4A1 is an excellent weapon in the right hands, with moderate damage and fairly low recoil. However, the M4A1 has fast, large idle sway making it more difficult to aim properly at long range. The M4 Carbine shares ammunition with the M16A4 and the G36C. The M4A1 is one of the most commonly used weapons in online multiplayer on all platforms, due to its low unlock level and good stats. As stated above, the M4A1 is not particularly effective at long range due to its large idle sway. However, the M4A1 is ideal in both close quarters and mid-range combat due to its high rate of fire, decent hipfire accuracy, and low recoil. Steady Aim also makes the M4A1 even better in close quarters. Stopping Power improves further upon the weapon's versatility, making it deadly at all ranges, and Bandolier aids the player's longevity in combat by offering a large supply of ammunition. The weapon's low damage output is mitigated by its high rate of fire and very low recoil, allowing for accurate automatic fire at both short and medium ranges and even burst fire at longer ranges. Whether equipped with optics or a grenade launcher for assault or a suppressor for stealth, the M4A1 remains effective in almost all combat situations. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery M4A1 CoD4.png|The M4A1. M4A1_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|Iron sights. M4A1 reload CoD4.png|Reloading the M4A1. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) The M4A1 appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile)''under the name of "Primary Weapon" and is used by every character in the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M4A1 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this time with a tan finish like many other weapons in the game. Unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, the MW2 version does not have the carrying handle/iron sights, instead having a Picatinny rail and a backup iron sights mounted. Campaign The M4A1 is first seen in "S.S.D.D." (notably as the first weapon in the game), when the player helps train the locals, and seen in almost every mission after that. The M4A1 is commonly used by the Rangers and Task Force 141, as it is the standard assault rifle for the two factions. A unique "SOPMOD" version of the weapon is used only in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag", equipped with a silencer, Red Dot Sight, and M203. Interestingly in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" the silencer is detached later in the mission. Rarely, there's also an ACOG version of this in the level "The Hornet's Nest", "Of Their Own Accord" and "Contingency" obtainable from fallen allies. In "Museum", the silenced M4A1's pickup icon is different than usual. It appears to be the unused M4A1 with a silencer and a Tasco Sight from Call of Duty 4, a theory reinforced by the name "M4A1 Suppressed", which they share. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M4A1 becomes available at level 4 as a default weapon, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The M4A1 is very similar to the ACR, firing faster but having slightly higher recoil. These traits arguably make this rifle inferior to the ACR because the higher RPM is barely noticeable in contrast to its ever-present higher recoil and lower range. However, even this small increase in fire rate may make the difference at close range, especially in conjunction with Stopping Power. Since this weapon excels at close range, perks like Marathon and Lightweight can be used to close the gap between player and opponent. If total stealth is preferred rather than speed or power, Cold-Blooded can prove to be effective. In addition, perks increasing ammunition availability such as Scavenger or One Man Army are very useful since the rifle uses ammo quickly due to its rather fast fire rate. Steady Aim makes the M4A1 a powerhouse in close quarters. Overall, the M4A1 is one of the most versatile weapons in multiplayer, though often overlooked because of its early unlock. The M4A1's slight recoil forces the user to burst fire at long range, which makes it more suited to medium to close range while the ACR is more accurate at long range when firing full-auto. The M4A1 benefits greatly from Stopping Power due to its relatively low damage, making it kill in four shots at even the highest ranges. It has almost no benefits from Stopping Power in Hardcore modes, due to the M4A1 being one-hit-kill at close and mid-range, and two at long range. However, with Stopping Power, it will be able to one-shot players if a headshot is made at long ranges, but the effects are generally useless. Optics are a good choice for the M4A1 as some players find the flip-up Iron Sights to be obstructive, although others may find them to be perfectly usable. The Red Dot Sight is often seen used with the weapon. The Holographic Sight is seen much less often, but can be slightly better for aiming at targets at close range. The ACOG Scope is surprisingly effective, though one's ability at close ranges will be affected negatively. When used with a silencer, muzzle flash is reduced significantly, making such a setup quite effective for both stealth and close quarters battles. However, the Thermal Scope is not recommended, as it greatly increases the recoil that the weapon has when firing. Weapon Attachments *M203 *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M4A1 MW2.png|The M4A1. M4A1_Iron_Sights_MW2.png|M4A1's iron sights. M4A1 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M4A1. Note that the cartridges in the magazine are in 2D. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M4A1 Carbine is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized with two variants, the original 3-round burst M4 Carbine, and the fully automatic M4A1. The M4 Carbine and M4A1 have the same rate of fire, but the M4A1 has much more stopping power. However, it has the 2nd slowest rate of fire of all the assault rifles in the game. The M4A1 is very similar in appearance compared to the console and PC one in Call of Duty 4. It has the same reload animation, and it is only found with a red dot sight and foregrip in the campaign as well, but that is where the similarities end. First of all, the weapon has a higher damage than the Call of Duty 4 version, as it can perform a one shot kill if it is aimed at the chest at any range. Second, it has a higher rate of fire, and, lastly,like all the weapons of Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it has almost no recoil when aiming down the sights. Campaign In the campaign, the M4A1 is a starting weapon in the last few missions of the American campaign, and in the middle of the Task Force 141 campaign. Since it has a high rate of fire, and only 120 extra rounds to start with, it usually runs out of ammo before the end of the level. It only appears once in the American campaign and once in the British campaign, making this rifle extremely rare. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first weapon unlocked for the Coalition faction, taking 50 kills to unlock. Due to its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is favored by many players. It is the most powerful, but slowest firing assault rifle in-game. M4A1 DS.jpg|The M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight on the Nintendo DS. M4A1_Mobilized_sight.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. M4A1_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|The M4A1's Inventory icon. mw3 ds m4.PNG|The M4A1 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 : Defiance. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M4A1 makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M4A1 has a new look; a matte black finish, a custom charging handle assist, MAGPUL M.O.E. stock, a different magazine, and slightly different iron sights. The M4A1 has a 30 round magazine. As in previous installments, a foregrip is mounted by default. Campaign The M4A1 is the first weapon to be used in the campaign, being Frost's weapon at the start of "Black Tuesday", in which it is equipped with a Hybrid Sight. It is also a starting weapon in "Goalpost", "Return to Sender", "Iron Lady", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust". It is an alternate weapon in "Persona Non Grata". Captain Price gives Yuri his M4A1 in "Blood Brothers" after carrying Soap to safety following their failed assassination on Makarov. The M4A1 has the zoom of an ACOG Scope most of the time when ADS, regardless of which optic is attached, with the exception of the Hybrid Sight (in which case one will receive a normal zoom level when using the Red Dot Sight). Ironically, in the level "Down the Rabbit Hole", the M4A1 has an ACOG Scope attached, but it has the zoom of a Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The M4A1 is unlocked as soon as Create-A-Class is unlocked at Level 4. It has low to moderate recoil and a fast rate of fire. The damage up close is high, requiring three hits to the body to kill, but the damage at range is very low, requiring five successful hits to the body, making the M4A1 more suited to close-quarters. Possessing the fastest TTK out of all the fully automatic ARs at close range, as well as the second fastest reload time, the M4A1 is a great choice for an aggressive style of play. Stalker is useful in this regard, making strafing enemies at mid-close range easier and allowing one to quickly check corners while aiming down the sights. Scavenger is also very useful due to the M4A1's high fire rate, as it will be running out of ammo frequently, but Sleight of Hand ensures its user will never be caught dead while in mid-reload. Due to the weapon's low recoil, the Kick proficiency is not required for short to medium range engagements, freeing up the proficiency slot for other useful options, such as Attachments or Stability. Players that have difficulty using the sights may find optical attachments useful; Extended Mag is also an effective option due to the M4A1's high fire rate. Special Ops The M4A1 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M4A1 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Fatal Extraction, Smack Town, Flood the Market, and Fire Mission. It is also an alternate weapon in Stay Sharp and Charges Set. Survival Mode The M4A1 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $3000. It is a solid weapon to start off with due to the good damage at close range and high fire rate. However, the M4A1 has low power at a distance and burns through ammunition quickly. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M203) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M4A1 MW3.png|First person view of the M4A1. ADS M4A1 MW3.png|Aiming down the M4A1. Reloading M4A1 MW3.png|Reloading the M4A1. Note that the cartridges inside the magazine are in 2D. M4A1_cocking MW3.png|Cocking the M4A1. M4A1 Hybrid Sight Side View MW3.png|A side view of the M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight attached. M4A1 Hybrid Sight Third Person MW3.png|The M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight in third person. M4A1 magnifier MW3.png|M4A1 HUD icon in Black Tuesday. PriceM4A1 MW3.png|Price with an M4A1. Delta Soldier M4A1 MW3.jpg|A Delta Force soldier holding an M4A1 equipped with a ACOG Scope. Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M4A1 was seen in a reveal poster, being held by a soldier, but it didn't appear in the final game. M4A1 BLOPS II.png|A soldier holding what appears to be a heavily modified M4A1 in a piece of promotional art. Call of Duty Online The M4A1 makes an appearance in the Call of Duty: Online reveal trailer. It looks near-identical to its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, except it has a black finish rather than a tan finish. M4A1 Grenade Launcher CoD Online.png|The M4A1 with a grenade launcher as it appears in Call of Duty: Online. Trivia General *The pickup icon for the M4A1 in Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer are the same, despite the actual weapons having very notable physical differences *It has been in every main installment of the Modern Warfare series, a distinction it currently shares with the AK-47, P90, RPG-7, M16A4, Dragunov, Desert Eagle, USP .45, Javelin, Stinger and the Barrett .50cal. *This is the only assault rifle that always comes with a foregrip by default in all of its appearances. *This is the default weapon for the player's second primary weapon if the Overkill perk is selected in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare or Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magazine well, regardless of what faction for which the player is fighting. *The M4A1's serial number is "L141583" *The M4A1 SOPMOD has the same pickup icon as the M4A1 Grenadier in the campaign. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The emblem received for getting 500 headshots with the M4A1 reads "M4 Carbine" instead of "M4A1." *The M4A1's foregrip disappears in multiplayer when equipped with FMJ, although the animation still looks like the player is holding a foregrip. *The Create-a-Class image has no foregrip. *Attaching an ACOG Scope to an M4A1 in multiplayer causes pickup text to change from "M4A1" to "M4 ACOG Sight." *Like the AK-47 and ACR, this weapon's designation with a grenade launcher is "M4A1 Grenadier." *In the Museum, the M4A1 has a different pickup icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The M4A1 lacks the grip in its Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the 'Tango Down' Multiplayer trailer the M4A1 can be seen with no foregrip when its being reloaded; however, the player still assumes the position of holding a foregrip. *The HUD and the Create-A-Class icons lacked the grip at Call of Duty XP, but the grip was added in the retail game. *In the beginning of "Down the Rabbit Hole", an M4A1 with every attachment can be found, but it cannot be picked up. *When looking from third person, the grenade launcher is not placed directly in front of the magazine, unlike in first person. *In "Black Tuesday", the player's starting M4A1 will have a different pickup icon. This icon has a Hybrid Sight on it instead of the default iron sights. *When the CM901 is equipped with the Shotgun attachment, it uses the pick up animation from the M4A1. *At Call of Duty XP, the pickup name was "M4" instead of M4A1. *The M4A1 use a diffrent firing sound when fire. References pl:M4A1 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles